Evil Maknae Couple
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: Re-Post!Changmin merasa kalau Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya.Kyu… Apa… Apakah kau mencintaiku?/A…aku..aku/ WARNING! GAJE, ONESHOOT, MINKYU FF Mian salah pair kemarin


**EVIL MAKNAE COUPLE**

**Casts : Minkyu, dan member Super Shinki lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Castnya milik ELF dan Cassiopeia, dan karena saya seorang CassieElf, maka semua cast milik saya :P**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, fail romance, bahasa yang kacau balau.**

**08:00 a.m. di Dorm DBSK yang damai,**

Tok tok tok

"Changminnie~!" teriak maknae SuJu sambil terus mengetok-ngetok pintu dorm DBSK yang damai.

"Ne, sebentar!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam dorm DBSK yang mulai tidak damai.

Cklek (Pintu terbuka)

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" ucap namja berjidat lebar yang membukakan pintu.

"Ne, hyung. Apa Changmin ada, Yoochun hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh ne, ada. Tapi dia sedang mandi. Yasudah, kau masuk dulu saja, Kyu!" kata Yoochun sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Yoochun. Sampai di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun melihat Junsu yang sedang asik bermain PS2 sendirian. Kyuhyun pun tergiur untuk bergabung.

"Junsu-hyung~ Aku ikutan main dong~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Junsu.

Namun, Junsu terlalu asik dalam dunianya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

'Huft, Su-ie hyung serius sekali mainnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku ToT', batin Kyu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah imut Kyuhyun, pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sebuah ide jahil. Junsu yang tidak menyadari adanya setan yang sedang mengincarnya pun masih terus melanjutkan permainannya.

Tring prank tuittt tuittt (suara game)

PEEP_

"HUWAAA TV NYA MATI!" teriak Junsu. Ia lalu buru-buru menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang duduk di atas sofa di ruang tengah.

"Chuuniieee TV nya mati!" ujar Junsu panik, namun Yoochun malah serius dengan buku bacaannya.

"KEKEKE~" tiba-tiba sebuah tawa jahat menggelegar di dorm DBSK yang tidak damai lagi. Junsu pun menoleh ke arah suara. Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan colokan TV dengan disertai evil smirk khasnya itu.

GRRRRR

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! SINI KAU KUBERI PELAJARAN!" teriak Junsu sambil menerjang Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sudah menghindar lebih dulu. Kyuhyun lari menghindar dari serangan Junsu selanjutnya,

"Hwaa hyung! Mian mian aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Kyuhyun sambil masih terus menghindar.

"YA! SINI KAU!" teriak Junsu yang masih geram.

Yoochun yang melihat adegan ini hanya diam, dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Changmin masuk ke ruang tengah, dan melihat kekasihnya sedang diburu oleh Junsu.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan menyerang Kyunie-ku!" ujar Changmin sambil melerai Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

"Minggir kau Shim Changmin!" kata Junsu sambil berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang Changmin.

Changmin mendekap Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang kekar, dan segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya agar menjauh dari Junsu.

"Ya! Sini kalian!" teriak Junsu. Junsu hendak mengejar ChangKyu couple, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh Yoochun yang memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah. Dan aku tidak mau sampai Su-ie ku lelah" Kata Yoochun dengan lembut, disertai senyuman yang dapat membuat yeoja-yeoja melting.

Junsu yang sudah berbalik mengahadap Yoochun pun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan kekasihnya yang lembut itu.

~o~o~O~o~o~

**Kamar Changmin,**

"Hahaha gomawo Changminnie~ kau sudah menyelamatkanku~" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin, yang merasa keenakan dipeluk Kyuhyun, hanya pasrah saja .

"Ne, karena aku sudah menolongmu, aku pantas dapat hadiah kan?" kata Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk riang.

"He? Jinja?" kata Changmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu! Hari ini kau akan ku ajak bermain-main di taman bermain^^" ujar Kyuhyun riang sambil mengeluarkan 2 tiket Lotte world miliknya.

'Yah, aku kira akan dapat poppo ToT' batin Changmin kecewa.

"Min-ah, kau tidak senang?" kata Kyuhyun sambil cemberut karena Changmin tidak menunjukan wajah yang terlihat senang.

"Ah..Anii. Tentu saja aku senang akan berjalan-jalan dengan Kyunie ku" kata Changmin sambil buru-buru tersenyum.

"Hooray! Ayo kita pergi! Eh, tapi aku ke WC dulu sebentar, ne?" kata Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin lalu keluar, namun sebelum keluar, Changmin mendengar kedua hyungnya sedang berbicara, jadi ia putuskan untuk mendengar terlebih dahulu. (Nguping maksudnya =.=v)

"Huft, Kyunie itu jahil sekali…" kata Junsu.

"Ne, tapi biar begitu, dia itu banyak fansnya loh. Bahkan banyak anggota Suju yang berminat menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pacar mereka. Dia fleksibel sih, jadi uke bisa, jadi seme juga bisa." Kata Yoochun.

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, dia kan evil."

"Tapi, dia itu manis dan imut, sifat evilnya itulah yang malah membuat pesonanya berbeda dari yang lain."

"YA! Kau menyukainya ya!"

"Ani.. Aku hanya berbicara fakta. Bagiku sih tetap Su-ie duckbutt ku yang paling imut dan mempesona~"

"Huft kau ini! Tapi apa kau pikir Kyu benar-benar mencintai Changmin? Dia kan dikelilingi banyak namja tampan yang ada di Suju."

"Iyaya kau benar. Malah kupikir Kyu berpacaran dengan Siwon, hubungan mereka kan sangat dekat… bahkan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih terlihat mesra."

JELEDER

Changmin bagai disambar petir di siang bolong akibat kata-kata yang dilontarkan hyungnya itu.

'Benar juga, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia juga mencintaiku.. Waktu aku menembaknya saja, dia tidak bilang "nado saranghae"…' pikir Changmin sambil mengingat hari di mana ia menembak Kyuhyuh,

**Flashback**

"Kyu, saranghae, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar kuning.

"Mwo! Changmin-ah, kau serius?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ne, tentu saja. Bagaimana Kyu?" jawab Changmin disertai senyumnya yang manis.

"Tapi aku yang jadi seme ya!"

"Mwo!" gantian Changmin yang membelalakan matanya.

"Gyahaha wajahmu jelek sekali! Aku tidak mau punya uke seperti kau deh!"

Changmin menaikan alisnya, "Jadi, kau maunya jadi uke ku?"

Dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**Flashback end**

Changmin membeku karena menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Dia sangat shock, saking shocknya, Changmin tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Min! Ayo kita cepat ke Lotte Word!" kata Kyuhyun riang sambil menarik tangan Changmin, tanpa mempedulikan Changmin yang diam saja.

~o~o~O~o~o~

**Di Lotte World,**

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di Lotte World sambil memakan es krim mereka. Changmin yang masih memikirkan kata-kata hyungnya, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Min! Kau kenapa sih daritadi melamun terus? Kau tidak suka pergi dengan ku ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil cemberut imut.

"Ah ani, tentu saja aku senang sekali bisa pergi bersama denganmu. Hanya saja, ada yang membuatku gelisah Kyu.."

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah, Minnie? Katakan saja padaku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Kyu, apakah… kau.."

"Kyuuu!" kata-kata Changmin terputus karena tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Changmin pun langsung cemberut melihat adegan tersebut.

"Aish hyung! Lepas~ Aku tidak bisa bernafas…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memberontak dari pelukan Siwon.

"Huft kau ini.. Tapi kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini. " kata Siwon.

'Apanya yang kebetulan, kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini kan!' batin Changmin kesal.

"Kyu, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar." Kata Changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum menjawab.

~o~o~O~o~o~

Setelah dari toilet, Changmin memutuskan untuk membeli softdrink hanya untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sudi membelikan untuk Siwon juga.

'Huft si kuda liar itu mengganggu saja! Kan jarang-jarang aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Kyu…' kata Changmin kesal dalam hati.

[Malah kupikir Kyu berpacaran dengan Siwon, hubungan mereka kan sangat dekat… bahkan sampai sekarang]

"Aish, kenapa aku mengingat omongan Yoochun hyung lagi sih? Aku yakin kok Kyu hanya mencintaiku….." Changmin mengehentikan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra, dan Changmin masih bisa mendengar apa yang Siwon katakan pada Kyuhyun.

"…Kyu, saranghae_"

KLONTANG

Changmin menbelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa minumannya sudah lepas dari tangannya. Kyuhyun, yang kaget karena suara kaleng yang jatuh, langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Chang…minnie.." Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat Changmin berlari menjauh darinya.

"Changminie!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil bergegas mengejar Changmin, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Siwon,

"Kyu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau menerima perasaanku tidak?"

"Maaf hyung, kau tahukan, aku sudah milik Changmin. Dan aku hanya mau menjadi miliknya." Kata Kyuhyun tegas. Lalu ia langsung berlari mengejar Changmin, meninggalkan Siwon.

Setelah setengah jam Kyuhyun mencari Changmin, akhirnya ia menemukan Changmin yang berjalan sendiri dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Changminnie!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Changmin. Namun Changmin segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie~ kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun manja . Namun, Changmin malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya~ Tatap aku dong~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya Changmin menatap Kyuhyun,

"Chagiya~ Jangan marah padaku dong~ " kata Kyuhyun menggunakan puppy eyes.

Namun Changmin masih diam menatapnya.

"Minnie~ jawab aku donk~"

Akhirnya Changmin menjawab Kyuhyun,

"Huft, sana bersama Siwon saja!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku kan hanya milikmu~" kata Kyuhyun di akhiri senyumnya yang sangat manis.

Melihat senyuman maut Kyuhyun, Changmin akhirnya luluh.

'Ini saatnya Shim Changmin! Tanyakan sekarang!' batin Chanagmin.

"Kyu… Apa… Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Changmin serius.

"A…aku..aku.." Kyuhyun gelagapan karena pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Changmin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya,

"Hyaa kenapa kau menanyakannya! Aish, wajahku panas." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kyu, jawab aku!"

"Aish, kau ini bodoh atau apa! Aku mencintaimu, sangat.. sangat mencintaimu!"

Wajah Kyuhyun makin memerah saat mengatakannya. Wajah Changmin juga tak kalah merah.

"Jin..jinja?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

"Kau butuh bukti apalagi, eoh!"

"Poppo?"

"Aish.. merepotkan.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat merah, tapi dia langsung menyium pipi Changmin sekilas.

"Hyaaaa senangnya~~~!" teriak Changmin, yang tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menciumnya, sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

~o~o~O~o~o~

**Di sebuah semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat MinKyu,**

Terlihat 2 manusia ajaib yang sedang bersembunyi, yang bernama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka sedang berbica dengan seseorang (atau kumpulan orang) di seberang telepon,

"Yahhh hyung, ternyata mereka benar-benar saling mencintai… Usaha kita untuk memanfaatkan perasaan Siwon agar mereka tidak bersatu menjadi sia-sia saja.." kata Donghae.

"TIDAAKKK, Dunia terancam… Kedua evil sudah bersatu! Gawat! Siaga 1! Semua member di lantai bawah harus pindah ke atas! Sampaikan berita ke dorm DBSK!" teriak segerombolan orang di seberang telepon.

"Iya, hyungdeul, sia-sia saja usaha kita..T.T" kata Eunhyuk.

"Apanya yang sia-sia hyung^^?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang. Aura gelap sudah mengelilingi Kyuhyun. EunHae bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi kalian yang melakukan semua ini!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mengintimidasi dengan aura gelap yang menyelubunginya.

"HUWAAAAA KABUUUR" teriak EunHae yang langsung kabur ketakutan.

"Aish mereka pergi…", namun tiba-tiba muncul 2 tanduk di kepala Kyuhyun. "Kekeke Chagi~ Ayo kita 'bersenang-senang'"

Changmin yang menyadari arti dari kata 'bersenang-senang' yang Kyuhyun katakan pun langung menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Of course, dan aku yakin hyungdeul kita pasti akan **menyukai** idemu, chagiya~."

"Kekekekekeke" suara tawa khas evil pun menggelegar di dalam Lotte world.

.

.

.

Peringatan besar untuk para member Super Junior dan Dong Bang Shin Ki untuk berhati-hati, karena kedua sejoli evil sudah bersatu. Yah, Evil ditambah evil akan menghasilkan duo evil yang menyusahkan. =3=

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APPHUA!" teriak Yoosu setelah menerima kabar bahwa Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah benar-benar bersatu.

"Su-ie, ayo kita sewa apartemen sendiri! Aku tidak mau tinggal di dorm X("

"Aku ikut, Yoochunie~"

"Ehm, Yunnie, kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru pulang setelah kencan bersama Yunho.

"Ne, ke mana semua?"

"HWAAAA YUNNN!" teriak Jaejoong yang baru saja membuka amplop yang berada di atas meja tamu.

Yunho pun ikut membacanya, "Boo, sepertinya kita juga tidak akan aman. Ayo kita ikut pindah!"

**END**

**A/N. hueheheh FF ini cuma buat selingan Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince yang masih dalam pengerjaan^^**

**Mian nyampah X(**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca :3**

**RnR, please?**


End file.
